The present disclosure relates generally to hydraulic systems. Hydraulic systems include various hydraulic components such as pumps, motors, valves, actuators, hoses, etc., and a pressurized medium (liquid or gas) flows between components. These components are typically connected together and often operate in remote areas. The hydraulic components can be prone to degradation and failures over time. It is therefore desirable to monitor the health and performance of the various hydraulic components and/or the system as a whole. Diagnostic and condition monitoring for the different hydraulic components can include, for example, model-based diagnostics, data-driven diagnostics, and a hybrid between data-driven and model-based diagnostics. Sensors (pressure, temperature, etc.) are sometimes provided in the hydraulic system to provide real-time measurements of various aspects of the hydraulic system to facilitate such diagnostic and condition monitoring.
Improvements in hydraulic system sensors are desired.